The Reason
by Accasia Li
Summary: Gadis pirang itulah alasan ia untuk kembali, namun bagaimana jika saat ia kembali malah menemukan gadis itu telah berbahagia dengan pemuda pucat dan sesosok bocah kecil diantara mereka?


**Disclaimer : Naruto kepunyaan Masashi Kishimoto**

**WARNING!** Typo(s), OOC, Gaje, Crack Pairs, Alur dan Konflik yang tak jelas serta Penempatan tanda baca yang tidak sesuai, dan banyak sekali kesalahan-kesalahan lainnya.

* * *

**The Reason**

Pemuda dengan rambut jabriknya itu kini tengah memandang dalam diam hamparan rerumputan yang tengah di duduki olehnya, entah apa yang kini ia fikirkan, namun telah beberapa jam sudah ia tak bergeming dari posisinya yang seperti itu.

Karin, Juugo dan Suigetsu yang melihat pemimpin mereka seperti itu dari kejauhan mau tak mau ikut mengernyitkan dahi mereka, bingung. Karin menghela nafas panjang melihat pemuda yang ia suka bersikap seperti itu setelah mereka pergi meninggalkan desa yang sekarang dipimpin oleh Naruto. Konoha, desa dimana gadis dan pemuda onyx itu berasal.

"Kau cemburu, Karin?" ejek Suigetsu pada gadis bersurai rambut merah yang duduk di batuan tepat di sampingnya, pemuda itu melipat keduatangannya di atas dada dengan memasang wajah jahil bersandar pada pohon Sakura yang tengah berguguran.

"Apa maksudmu, Sui?"

"Apa kurang jelas yang ku katakan?" pemuda itu menyunggingkan seringaiannya, ia mengubah posisinya kemudian berjalan mendekat pada gadis Uzumaki itu, menepuk-nepuk pundak rekan setimnya di tim Taka "Kau tau betul apa yang sedang di fikirkan pemimpin kita! Konoha, Tim 7 dan gadis itu! Bukan begitu?"

"Diamlah, Sui!"

Karin membenarkan letak kacamata yang ia pakai, dengan kasar ia menyingkirkan tangan pemuda yang telah sukses mengejeknya itu "Gadis itu tak lebih hebat dariku!" ucapnya ketus.

"Tapi masakannya lebih enak darimu, Karin!" ucap si besar Juugo, dari ketiga temannya si besar ini lebih polos dalam mengutarakan pendapatnya dibandingkan Suigetsu yang sangat frontal.

Karin memicingkan matanya tak suka dengan pendapat Juugo. Ia kembali memusatkan pandangannya pada Uchiha muda yang masih saja memandangi rerumputan hijau yang bergoyang seiring dengan tiupan angin yang menerpa.

"Tentu saja dia lebih hebat darimu, Karin! Haah~ tak terasa sudah lebih dari 8 tahun setelah perang itu berakhir dan kita meninggalkan Konoha!"

Lagi pemuda itu menyeringai lebar, seolah ia senang dengan apa yang telah menimpa rekan setimnya itu "Tapi aku masih di sini untukmu!" jelas pemuda Houzuki itu lagi dengan mengalungkan keduatangan miliknya pada leher gadis Uzumaki yang kemudian ikut tertawa bersama dengan Juugo dan Suigetsu.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Sudah lebih dari 8 tahun, kau beruntung mempunyai Sai yang dengan setia bersamamu meski fikiranmu itu masih tetap pada Sasuke-kun!"

Kunoichi penyembuh dengan rambut merah mudanya itu menyesap teh yang baru ia seduh dengan berhati-hati, tentu saja ia tak ingin indera perasa miliknya tersiksa oleh panas yang otomatis akan melepuhkan lidahnya.

"Kau iri 'kan, Forehead?!" Ino, Kunoichi yang telah kehilangan ayahnya dalam medan perang itu menyunggingkan senyum mengejek pada Sakura sang sahabat yang kini tengah mengandung 6 bulan itu, Jemarinya dengan lincah menari di atas kertas untuk menyelesaikan laporannya yang menumpuk. Menjadi seorang Kunoichi yang mengandalkan kekuatan mengendalikan pikiran ia kini disibukkan oleh pekerjaannya sebagai ketua di Organisasi Interogasi Konoha menggantikan Morino Ibiki yang telah melepas jabatan dan menyerahkannya kepada putri Yamanaka Inoichi itu.

Sang sahabat yang telah dinikahi oleh Kazekage Sunagakure mendengus kesal akan jawaban Ino "Pig, kau harus segera melupakan Sasuke-kun, belum tentu dia akan kembali lagi ke Konoha!" ia nampak ngotot, jemarinya mengetuk-ngetuk meja tidak tenang karena memikirkan sahabat sekaligus rivalnya dulu untuk mendapatkan hati pemuda Uchiha yang memutuskan untuk pergi lagi setelah perang usai beberapa bulan kemudian setelah ia dinyatakan bebas dari hukumannya.

Jujur saja ia juga merindukan pemuda tampan itu, ah! Bukan kerinduan semacam itu, ia hanya merindukan Sasuke sebagai teman, murni kerinduan sebagai seorang teman bukan kerinduan seperti dulu saat pertama kali Sasuke pergi dari Konoha untuk bergabung dengan teman-teman barunya.

Sakura menghela nafas panjang.

Melihat sahabatnya yang nampak khawatir terhadap dirinya, Ino meletakkan pena yang ia pegang. Ia tersenyum simpul.

"Hei, Forehead! Fikirkan janin yang berada di dalam kandunganmu! Aku baik-baik saja, jangan mengkhawatirkanku hingga membuat jidatmu yang lebar itu bertambah lebar!" cengir Ino pada sang sahabat, ia kemudian mengalihkan pandangannya dari kertas yang tengah ia pegang, ia tertawa terbahak begitu melihat sang sahabat yang sudah memerah karena mendengar perkataannya itu "Hahaha~ Aku hanya bercanda, Jidat!"

"Itu sungguh sangat tidak lucu, Yamanaka Ino atau haruskah ku panggil kau Uchiha Ino?" ejek sang Kunoichi pink yang setelah menikah dengan Kazekage pemilik Shukaku itu tetap menetap di desa kelahirannya dan belum memutuskan untuk pindah ke desa sang suami sampai sang buah hati lahir 3 bulan lagi.

"Uchiha Ino? bukankah kau dulu juga berharap menjadi Uchiha Sakura?" ungkapnya tak ingin kalah dari sang sahabat, mereka saling melancarkan tatapan tajam hingga membuat beberapa orang di kedai itu dapat merasakan atmosfer yang seketika berubah.

"…."

"…"

"…."

"Haahahahahahah~"

Keduanya tertawa bersama.

"Aku yakin dia akan terkejut begitu ia kembali, Pig!"

"Sudah seharusnya seperti itu, bukan?" Ino menyunggingkan senyum termanisnya pada sang sahabat.

"_Aku akan kembali, entah 5 tahun,10 tahun atau 15 tahun lagi! Apakah kau akan tetap menungguku?"_

_Aku akan kembali _

_Aku akan kembali_

_Aku akan kembali _

"Pigggg!"

"Ibuuuuu! Ew~ apa ibu baik-baik saja, bibi Sakura?" seorang bocah laki-laki berusia 8 tahunan memandang Ino dan Sakura bergantian meminta penjelasan dengan apa yang terjadi pada ibunya, tangan kecilnya mengguncang lengan sang ibu pelan hingga akhirnya berhasil membawa sang ibu tersadar dari lamunannya "Ren!" pekiknya menjawil gemas pipi sang putra dengan kedua tangannya.

Bocah dengan rambut pirang sebahu dan dikuncir ala Itachi itu mendengus kesal "Aku sudah besar, Ibu!"

"Kau tidak ke akademi, Ren?" Sakura mendelik tajam pada anak angkatnya, namun bocah itu hanya menyunggingkan senyuman, langkahnya terlihat ceria untuk mengambil tempat duduk diantara ibu dan bibi kesayangannya.

Ia menggelengkan kepala "Ibu, bibi apa kalian bangga padaku?"

Ino dan Sakura saling menatap bingung, rencana jahil apalagi yang sedang anak ini rencanakan untuk mereka berdua? Ino mengangkat sebelah alisnya, menatap penuh curiga pada Ren yang menyunggingkan senyuman lebar sama seperti milik Naruto.

Demi Tuhan ia telah salah memilih Naruto untuk menjadi ayah angkat anaknya, perilaku masa kecil Hokage itu sukses tertular pada anaknya juga anak Hokage itu sendiri, Buruto. "Ren?!"

"Kejutaaaaaannnnnn!" teriak bocah itu menunjukkan benda yang ternyata dari tadi ia sembunyikan di belakang punggungnya.

"Kau?" teriak Sakura maupun Ino bersamaan, mata mereka melotot tidak percaya dengan apa yang sedang mereka lihat.

Lagi-lagi bocah tampan itu menyeringai jahil ketika melihat raut keterkejutan dari kedua orang dewasa di hadapannya "Bibi, Ibu?! Kalian tidak senang?"

Ino menghapus air mata yang tiba-tiba merembas dari kedua aquamarine yang ia miliki, menatap dalam-dalam mata putranya yang memiliki warna mata seperti dirinya "Bagaimana kau bisa mendapatkannya, ah~ maksud ibu . . . !"

**Bruughhh~**

Bocah tampan itu memeluk ibunya erat, "Aku tau ibu bangga padaku, jadi tidak usah bicara apapun lagi! Aku akan buktikan pada ibu, pada ayah dan paman Naruto juga paman Shikamaru bahwa aku bisa diandalkan untuk Konoha!"

Ren melepas pelukannya pada Ino, jemari kecilnya menghapus air mata yang turun dari kedua mata indah sang ibu "Aku sudah menjadi Genin, Bu! Jangan memperlakukanku seperti anak kecil lagi mulai dari sekarang! Nilaiku sempurna dan paman Naruto memberikanku pelindung kepala ini!"

"Ren kau benar-benar seperti …"

"Uchiha Itachi!" potong bocah itu dengan cengiran khasnya, Ino menghela nafas panjang mendengar pernyataan sang putra "Dia idolaku, Bi! Sayang sekali aku tidak bisa bertemu dengan paman Sasuke, adik dari idolaku sendiri!" dengus bocah itu kesal, mimik wajahnya menjadi seperti orang dewasa yang terlihat berfikir keras membuat Sakura yang memandangi bocah itu terkikik geli melihatnya.

"Kau terlalu banyak membaca buku sejarah Konoha, Ren!" Sakura tersenyum pada anak angkatnya, mengacak rambut pirang bocah kecil itu yang kemudian dihadiahi tatapan kesal sang anak "Bibi!" keluhnya, merapikan kembali rambut panjangnya.

Ren sangat terobsesi dengan sosok Uchiha Itachi, bagaimana tidak sejak usiannya 3 tahun Sai mengajaknya untuk berkutat dengan buku-buku di perpustakaan desa, tempat dimana semua arsip tentang pahlawan-pahlawan Konoha diletakkan.

Pahlawan?

Meskipun sempat menjadi Shinobi kelas S, Sasuke berhasil meyakinkan Naruto untuk menerima Itachi untuk dimakamkan di Konoha dan masuk ke dalam jajaran 'pahlawan' desa atas semua prestasi yang ia dapatkan sebelum peristiwa pembunuhan beberapa tahun yang lalu.

Ren kecil nampak antusias membaca buku-buku di perpustakaan itu sambil menemani sang ayah yang tengah disibukkan dengan laporan-laporannya.

Ia nampak bersemangat ketika menemukan file tentang Uchiha Itachi, ia kagum dan bertekad untuk dapat menyamai atau paling tidak mendekati kemampuan yang dimiliki sulung Uchiha itu.

Namun, ia tak memiliki Sharingan. Satu-satunya yang di sesali bocah kecil itu.

"Kau sudah mengucapkan terimakasih pada paman Naruto, ayah dan paman Shikamaru?" tanya Ino, mengambil pelindung kepala yang tergeletak di meja, dengan bangga ibu muda itu memasang benda itu pada kepala sang anak, Ren mengangguk "Sudah!"

"Kau mau dipasang seperti paman Itachi juga?"

"Hn~ . . ."

"Jawaban macam apa itu, Yamanaka Ren?" Ino melancarkan death glare mematikan pada sang putra. Bagaimana ia harus menghadapi putranya yang tiba-tiba bersikap dingin seperti seseorang di masa lalunya.

Setelah mengikat pelindung kepala milik putranya, Ketua Organisasi Interogasi Konoha itu merapikan kertas-kertas yang berceceran memenuhi meja "Kita pulang dan mempersiapkan perayaan kelulusanmu, ibu akan membuatkan makanan kesukaanmu, nak! Forehead, kau masih mau di sini?"

"Aku akan disini dulu, Pig! Teh ini terlalu nikmat untuk kutinggalkan!"

"Jangan lupa acara nanti malam!"

"Aku pasti datang, Selamat Ren, Bibi tau kau bisa kami andalkan!"

Dengan begitu pasangan ibu dan anak itu berdiri, sebelum meninggalkan Kunoichi penyembuh yang sedang asyik menikmati camilan siangnya, Ren memeluk bibinya yang tengah mengandung itu hangat "Aku sayang bibi!"

Sakura tersenyum pada bocah tampan itu "Bibi lebih menyayangimu, Ren!"

…

Ino dan Ren berjalan bergandengan tangan di sepanjang perjalanan menuju rumah yang mereka tempati bersama Yamanaka Shion, ibu Ino.

Mereka sesekali akan kompak tertawa ketika menjumpai hal yang menurut mereka lucu di jalan dan menjawab salam dari beberapa penduduk Konoha yang mereka jumpai.

"Ibu, bahagia?"

"Tentu saja, Ibu sangat bahagia dan bangga padamu!"

"Hn~"

"Sudah ibu bilang berapa kali padamu untuk tidak bersikap seperti itu, Ren!" Ino menghela nafas panjang, tak habis fikir dengan sikap yang ditunjukkkan oleh anak semata wayangnya. Ia tersenyum kecut pada sang anak yang memandang sang ibu dengan penuh tanda tanya.

"Aku pernah bertanya pada pada bibi Sakura mengapa ibu sangat tidak menyukai ketika aku bersikap seperti itu, aku Yamanaka Ren bukan Uchiha Sasuke, bu! Apa ibu benar-benar masih menyukai paman itu? bagaimana dengan ayah?"

Tidak lagi, Ren! Pikir Ino. sang anak melepas genggaman tangan sang ibu, ia tersenyum kecut "Aku ingin pudding, jus tomat juga barbeque!" Ren mendaftar makanan yang ia inginkan pada sang ibu yang masih mematung karena pernyataan dan pertanyaan sang anak.

"Jangan fikirkan apa yang baru saja ku katakan, bu!" bocah kecil itu memandang sang ibu dan menyunggingkan senyum termanisnya.

"Ayah!" pekik anak itu ketika melihat sang ayah yang baru saja keluar dari toko membawa beberapa gulungan kanvas pada tangannya ia menyunggingkan senyum yang jauh lebih terlihat tulus dari senyumannya yang dulu.

"Hai nak!" sapanya. Ia mengacak rambut panjang sang anak dengan sebelah tangannya yang tidak ia gunakan "Ino-chan!" ia kemudian memandang Kunoichi cantik yang tersenyum ke arahnya "Sai-kun!"

"Ayah, ibu akan memasak makanan favoritku untuk merayakan kelulusanku, ayah akan pulang bersama kami 'kan?" tanya bocah pirang itu antusias pada sang ayah, pria dengan kulit pucat itu mengangguk dan tak henti-hentinya menyunggingkan senyuman manisnya "Pasti, Ren! Ayo kita pulang . . .!"

Sai menggenggam tangan anak kesayangannya "Ayo, Ino-chan!"

Penerus clan Yamanaka itu mengangguk, namun tiba-tiba ia merasakan chakra yang sangat ia tau betul siapa pemiliknya, chakra sebesar ini . . .

Wanita cantik itu mengedarkan pandangannya ke segala arah untuk menemukan sosok itu, namun nihil, ia berdiri terpaku di tempatnya.

"Ibu! Ayo!"

Teriak Ren yang sudah berjalan beberapa langkah di depan Ino, membuat wanita itu mau tak mau untuk segera beranjak dari tempatnya sebelum menemukan sosok yang ia cari.

"Dia telah melupakanmu, Sasuke!"

Decih Suigetsu pada sang pemimpin tim Taka dari balik tempat persembunyian mereka "Dia sudah mempunyai keluarga, percuma saja kau kembali lagi untuknya!"

Pemuda itu hanya diam. Tak mau menanggapi apa yang dikatakan oleh rekan setimnya, matanya menatap tajam pada gambaran keluarga kecil yang terlihat bahagia di depannya, Sai, Ino dan anak kecil yang sempat membuatnya terkejut karena memiliki tampilan seperti kakak kesayangannya.

Rambut pirang panjang sebahu dikuncir ala Itachi dan di dahi anak kecil itu terpasang pelindung kepala yang mengindikasikan ia telah menjadi Genin. Sehebat itukah anak itu?

Sasuke menghela nafas panjang "Kita ke Hokage Tower!"

…

Juugo, Karin dan Suigetsu merasa iba dengan keadaan pemuda itu, mereka tau benar bagaimana perasaan teman mereka itu. ia kembali, ia memutuskan untuk kembali untuk wanita pirang itu, meski Sasuke tak pernah mengatakan apapun tentang hubungannya bersama dengan Ino, meskipun tak sedikitpun pemuda itu menyinggung tentang Ino di dalam pengembaraan mereka selama ini, Juugo, Karin dan Suigetsu tau apa yang selalu difikirkan oleh pemuda yang tengah berjalan diam di depan mereka.

Dia hancur dan terluka, meski tak sedikitpun ekspresinya yang menunjukkan hal itu.

Dalam perjalanan ke Hokage Tower mereka menjumpai beberapa Shinobi yang menyapa mereka dengan senang, tak sedikit juga yang terkejut juga ekspresi kagum dari beberapa Shinobi perempuan remaja ketika melihat sosok tampan Sasuke berjalan di hadapan mereka.

"Ternyata masih banyak yang mengaguminya!" bisik pemuda dengan gigi 'antik' kepada sosok Kunoichi bersurai rambut merah di sampingnya.

"Tentu saja! ku harap Sasuke-kun akan cepat sembuh dari sakit hatinya!"

"Aku mendengar perkataan kalian, bisakah kalian diam?"

Suigetsu menatap kesal pemimpinnya, "Baiklah tuan muda Uchiha!" desis pemuda itu memutar bola matanya 360˚ membuat Karin dan Juugo tertawa terkikik melihat pemuda itu yang memang terlihat sangat kesal dengan Sasuke.

Sisa perjalanan mereka menuju ke Hokage Tower mereka lewati dalam diam.

"Sasuke, benarkah itu kau?!" pemuda bermodel rambut nanas itu setengah tak percaya akan 'penampakan' sang Ninja kelas S, ia tak yakin, mungkin ia masih terbawa pengaruh tidur siangnya.

Kali ini ia menguap lebar yang kemudian dihadiahi tatapan bosan bocah kecil yang ia gandeng "Ayah! Jadi paman ini adalah Uchiha Sasuke?" tanyanya pada sang ayah.

"Jadi aku sedang tidak bermimpi huh~?!" tanya si jenius Nara entah kepada siapa. Sang putra memandang malas kelakuan sang ayah.

Ini sudah 8 tahun lebih sejak ia meninggalkan Konoha, desa itu telah berkembang pesat sepeninggalnya, pun Shikamaru yang penampilannya telah berubah juga telah mempunyai putra yang mirip sekali denganya.

Jika saja dulu ia bertahan di Konoha mungkin dia juga sudah mempunyai keturunan dan keturunan Uchiha tidak berhenti padanya.

"Aku ingin bertemu dengan Naruto, Shikamaru!" ungkapnya dengan nada yang masih tetap sama dinginnya seperti dulu.

"Paman akan tinggal di sini 'kan? Ren pasti senang bisa berkenalan dengan paman!" ucap bocah itu antusias.

"Ren?"

"Dia sangat mengagumi Paman Itachi, bahkan penampilannya ia samakan dengan kakak paman!"

"Kau terlalu banyak bicara, nak! Ayo kita cari makan siang! Naruto ada di ruanganya! Senang bertemu denganmu, juga kalian!"

Shikamaru berjalan menggandeng putranya pergi dari hadapan Sasuke dan teman-temanya, meninggalkan pemuda Uchiha yang masih nampak bingung dengan pernyataan Shikadai itu.

"Apa yang dimaksud anak kecil itu adalah bocah yang bersama si pucat dan wanita itu?" tanya Suigetsu entah pada siapa karena Juugo dan Karin sudah mengikuti Sasuke yang telah berjalan menuju ruangan Naruto.

"Kalian menyebalkan!" teriak pemuda itu frustasi, kemudian berlari kecil untuk mengejar ketertinggalannya dari rekan setimnya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Ohhh?"

Pria pirang jabrik itu membulatkan matanya manakala ia tersadar bahwa di hadapannya kini telah berdiri sang 'sahabat' yang benar-benar sangat ia rindukan "Teme …..!" Teriaknya.

Ia seketika melupakan kertas-kertas yang berada di tangannya dan menghamburkannya begitu saja, ia segera berlari menuju sang Uchiha muda yang tak banyak berubah kecuali rambutnya yang memanjang dan garis rahang yang lebih tegas.

"Kau kembali?!"

"Ada Juugo, Karin dan Suigetsu di luar, ku harap kau mau menerima kami di sini!"

Hokage jabrik itu meneteskan air mata kebahagiaan, setelah bertahun-tahun akhirnya ia bisa melihat sang sahabat lagi "Bahkan setelah kau menjadi Hokage, kau tetap saja lemah dobe!"

Naruto tak menggubris perkataan sang Uchiha, malah ia menghamburkan tubuhnya untuk memeluk Sasuke yang tak sedikitpun melembutkan sikapnya "Sakura-chan dan Ino-chan pasti akan bahagia melihatmu kembali!"

"Apa hubungannya dengan Yamanaka? Dia tidak ada urusan sedikitpun denganku!"

Naruto mengeryitkan dahinya heran, melepaskan pelukan persahabatannya dari Sasuke "Ku kira kalian dekat saat itu!"

"Seorang Uchiha tak akan mau di repotkan dengan hal semacam itu!" ungkapnya dingin.

Sesaat Naruto terlihat terdiam.

"Kau kenapa?"

"Aku hanya teringat dulu saat kau masih di rumah sakit dan Ino-chan menjadi perawatmu, saat kau keluar dari rumah sakit dan menjadi tahanan, Ino-chan dengan setia menemuimu, juga saat kau dinyatakan bersih dan memutuskan untuk pergi dari Konoha lagi, ku lihat untuk pertama kalinya kau benar-benar memperlihatkan sosokmu yang rapuh, sosokmu yang sebenarnya, Teme!"

"Kau masih saja cerewet, dobe! Itu hanya sebuah kisah masa lalu! Lagipula dia sudah bahagia dan pasti sudah mempunyai penggantiku!"

Sasuke nampak kesal sementara fikirannya menerawang jauh pada saat peristiwa itu terjadi.

_**Flashback**_

"_Kau sudah bangun, Sasuke-kun?" tanya gadis Yamanaka itu dengan melipat keduatangannya di dada, wajahnya nampak cerah ketika sinar mentari pagi menimpa wajah ayunya. Ia tersenyum pada sosok pemuda yang tengah berusaha untuk mengumpulkan kesadaranya setelah entah berapa lamanya ia tertidur._

"_Aku Yamanaka Ino, aku akan menjadi perawatmu selama kau dirawat di sini!" ungkap gadis itu lagi, dengan cekatan gadis Yamanaka yang sudah tak terlihat sedih pasca kematian sang ayah membuka jendela kamar tempat Sasuke dirawat, sejenak pemuda itu merasakan keganjilan dengan sikap yang ditunjukkan gadis itu. _

_Pelan sang pemuda Uchiha turun dari ranjangnya untuk berjalan mendekat pada gadis yang terkenal akan kecerewatannya itu, ia melihat anak semata wayang mendiang Yamanaka Inoichi itu berkali-kali menghembuskan nafas panjang memandangi langit yang entah mengapa terlihat nampak lebih cerah._

_Ino menaikkan satu alisnya begitu menyadari sang Uchiha muda kini telah berada di sampingnya "Oh? Siapa bilang kau boleh turun dari ranjangmu?!"_

"_Tidak ada yang bisa menyuruhku, Yamanaka!" ucapnya dingin membuat gadis dengan mata aquamarine itu berkacak pinggang "Masih seperti dulu, dingin! Dasar keras kepala!"_

"_Dan kau? Apakah masih seperti dulu?"_

"_Jika yang kau maksud adalah menjadi fangirlmu, kau terlalu berharap Uchiha Sasuke!"_

_Ino menyeringai penuh kemenangan, ia kemudian melangkahkan kakinya untuk membereskan ranjang milik pemuda jabrik yang kini malah mengamati kegiatan gadis Yamanaka itu "Aku tau aku cantik, jadi jangan memandangiku seperti itu, Sasuke-kun! dan kau terlihat tampan meskipun matamu seperti itu!"_

_Geez~ demi Tuhan, mengapa ia harus mendapatkan perawat seperti Yamanaka Ino ini?! _

"_Kau merona, Sasuke-kun!" goda gadis cantik itu begitu menyelesaikan pekerjaannya, ia malah mendekati dan mengamati wajah Sasuke yang menurutnya semakin imut dengan ekspresi seperti ini, makhluk dingin itu membulatkan matanya begitu menyadari betapa dekatnya wajah Ino dengan wajahnya._

_Pemuda itu tak bergeming, tak pula berusaha menjauhkan wajahnya, ia hanya diam, matanya intens bertatapan dengan aquamarine milik Ino._

_**Chuupsss~**_

_Kedua bibir mereka bertemu, sebuah kecupan singkat namun mampu membuat Ino terdiam dengan aksi yang dilancarkan pemuda itu padanya, matanya tak berkedip sedikitpun memandang satu-satunya Uchiha yang tersisa,bahkan tangan Sasuke yang pemuda itu gunakan untuk mendorong kepala Ino untuk mendekat padanya itu masih berada di tengkuk gadis itu tak membuat ia kunjung menemukan kesadarannya._

_Lagi, Sasuke mendekatkan bibirnya pada gadis Yamanaka itu, mencium intens bibir tipis Ino hingga sang lawan menyerah dengan memberikan akses yang lebih terbuka untuk lidahnya masuk, sepersekian detik mereka larut dalam kegiatan panas yang mereka lakukan._

"_. . .~ Sssaaa . . . su . . . hhh" erang Ino frustasi di tengah kegiatan mereka, gadis itu berusaha untuk mendorong tubuh pemuda yang notabene masih dalam keadaan terluka itu ketika ia rasa ia telah kekurangan pasokan oksigen ke dalam paru-paru miliknya._

"_Hn~"_

"_Ciuman pertamaku!" desis Kunoichi itu "Kenapa kau melakukannya padaku?! Kau mencuri ciuman pertamaku, Uchiha!" _

"_Kau masih tetap cerewet, Yamanaka!"_

_Ino membalik tubuhnya kesal. Berusaha untuk mengatur detak jantungnya yang terasa berdetak tak beraturan pasca ciuman panasnya dengan Sasuke, hingga ia tak menyadari bahwa pemuda pemilik Mangekyou Sharingan itu kini menyunggingkan senyum tipisnya._

_Kau berhasil, Ino . . ._

_**Flashback End**_

"Penggantimu? Bahagia? Apa maksudmu, Teme?!" teriak Hokage itu pada sang sahabat, ekspresinya terlalu berlebihan kali ini, membuat Sasuke hanya menatap sahabatnya itu bosan.

"Menjadi Hokage tak kunjung membuatmu menjadi pintar, Dobe! Jangan membahas wanita itu lagi di depanku!"

"Baik! Baiklah! Kalian akan tinggal di sini itu berarti bahwa kalian akan menjadi Shinobi Konohagakure, Sasuke-teme! Jangan membuatku untuk kembali mengejarmu, kita sudah tua, sudah mempunyai anak-anak yang harus difikirkan masa depan mereka!"

"Kau punya tapi aku tidak, Naruto! aku sudah berkomitmen untuk menetap jadi aku akan mengabdi pada Konoha, kau dapat memegang perkataanku!"

Naruto tersenyum sumringah, pria yang telah menikahi Hyuuga Hinata dan telah memiliki 2 buah hati itu menjabat tangan sahabatnya, "Selamat datang kembali Teme!"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**REN P.O.V**

"Ibu aku mau keluar sebentar ya!" teriakku pada ibu yang sedang memasak di dapur bersama ayah Sai, seseorang yang ku kenal sebagai ayahku itu menyunggingkan senyumnya dan melambaikan tangan padaku sebagai isyarat bahwa ia menyuruhku cepat keluar sebelum ibuku yang cerewet itu mengamuk, hahaha.

Tak lama kemudian setelah aku keluar dari rumah ku dengar ibu berteriak pada ayah, kasihan sekali tapi bagaimana lagi, aku bosan hanya memandangi mereka memasak tanpa berbuat apapun.

Aku melangkahkan kakiku untuk menuju Training Ground ke tiga, meskipun aku baru lulus dari akademi aku harus mempersiapkan diriku untuk ujian Chuunin 6 bulan lagi, ini adalah mimpiku, aku harus berusaha untuk mendapatkan semuanya agar membuat orang yang menyayangiku bangga.

Terutama Ibu.

Meskipun tak ada dari teman-temanku yang sudah lulus dari akademi. Aku harus tetap maju, seperti kata paman Naruto bahwa aku harus kuat demi Konoha dan demi Ibu, meskipun aku sendirian, meskipun aku sedih aku harus tetap berjuang, bukan?.

Paman Shika bilang meskipun aku lebih hebat dari teman-temanku, aku tidak boleh menyombongkan diri dan tetap berpijak pada tanah, aku tidak boleh puas dengan hasil yang sudah ku dapatkan.

Dan ayah mengatakan bahwa tidak ada yang benar-benar hebat di dunia ini, sehebat apapun diriku itu tidak ada manfaatnya ketika kau mengkhianati temanmu dan tidak ada rasa cinta di dalam dirimu. Untuk pernyataan ayah, kupikir itu sangat mengejutkan, bagaimana ia bisa berbicara tentang cinta jika ia sendiri minim ekspresi seperti itu?

Ahh~ maafkan aku ayah, hahaha. Aku memiliki 3 sosok yang bisa kuandalkan, 3 sosok yang bisa kuanggap ayahku sendiri yang dengan bersemangat akan mengajariku, menasehatiku dan bermain denganku layaknya seorang ayah dan putranya.

Tak terasa aku sudah sampai di tempat ini, tempat favoritku untuk menghabiskan waktu melatih kemampuanku.

"Paman?!" aku menaikkan satu alisku, heran dengan sosok yang kini tengah mengeluarkan beberapa Jutsu miliknya, bahkan ia memiliki . . .

Sharingan?

Aku menganga tak percaya, satu-satunya orang yang ku ketahui memiliki Sharingan adalah paman Kakashi, berarti dia adalah Uchiha Sasuke?

"Kau?!" ia memandangku dengan tak kalah terkejutnya.

"A … aku … aku Yamanaka Ren!" jawabku terbata, antara takjub dan takut aku melangkahkan kakiku mendekat pada sosoknya yang terlihat penuh wibawa itu, dengan rambut hitamnya yang masih terlihat jabrik meskipun sudah memanjang, sebelah matanya ia tutupi dengan poni, ku rasa untuk menutupi mata milik paman Itachi yang di transplantasikan untuknya namun, ia terlalu dingin, terlihat dari tatapanya padaku.

Apakah dia membenciku? Padahal aku tidak pernah mengenalnya.

"Jangan mendekat!" perintahnya. "Kau anak Yamanaka Ino dan Sai?" tanyanya padaku dengan nada dingin seraya memakai jubah hitam miliknya.

Aku mengangguk, seketika itu pula menggeleng.

"Jangan mempermainkanku anak kecil!"

Jujur saja sikap paman itu benar-benar membuatku takut, ia sangat dingin dengan matanya intens menatapku, nyaliku benar-benar ciut dihadapanya, dimana keberanian dan kecerewatan yang diturunkan ibu saat ini?

"Aku … aku …!"

"Sasuke!"

"Ibu/Ino"

"Apa yang kau lakukan pada anakku?" Ibu berteriak seoalah-olah paman Sasuke telah menyakitiku, nyatanya ia tidak melakukan sesuatu padaku.

Aku berlari pada ibuku yang mendelik tajam pada paman Sasuke "Paman tidak melakukan apapun padaku, bu!" ucapku berusaha meyakinkan ibu, ku peluk pinggang ibu erat.

"Kau tidak apa-apa, Ren? Apa dia menyakitimu?" nada bicara ibu melunak, membelai pucuk kepalaku lembut. Aku menggelengkan kepalaku "Paman Sasuke tidak berbuat apapun padaku, kami baru bertemu, kenapa ibu berlebihan seperti ini?"

"Siapa bilang kau boleh pergi dari rumah begitu saja? bahkan ibu belum mengijinkanmu untuk keluar, Ren! Kau ingin melihat ibu sedih? Kenapa kau selalu tidak mau mendengar perkataan ibu?"

"Maafkan aku, ibu! Tapi aku harus melatih kemampuanku untuk menghadapi ujian Chuunin nanti!"

"Ibu tidak pernah mengajarimu untuk terlalu berambisi! Kau . . .!"

"Kenapa ibu memarahiku? Aku minta maaf karena telah membuat ibu khawatir tapi ibu benar-benar berlebihan, apa ini karena paman itu?" aku melepas pelukanku pada Ibu dan menunjuk paman Sasuke yang berdiri mematung, kulihat ibu kini tengah meneteskan air mata, aku benci melihat ibu seperti ini, air mata itu.

"Tak seharusnya kau bersikap seperti itu pada ibumu sendiri! Bagaimana ayahmu yang minim ekspresi itu mendidikmu hingga kau bisa bersikap sekurang ajar ini pada wanita yang telah melahirkanmu?"

Ku dengar paman itu mendecih, ia melipat keduatangannya, memandangku tak suka seolah aku telah melakukan sesuatu hal yang buruk padanya.

"Kau tak berhak berkata seperti itu pada putraku, Uchiha Sasuke! apa kau tak pernah bercermin tentang bagaimana sikapmu sendiri di masa lalu? Apa ayahmu sendiri pernah mendidikmu? Jangan berkata macam-macam tentang Sai dan putraku!"

Baru kali ini ku lihat ibu semarah ini dengan mengeluarkan air mata dari kedua mata dengan warna yang sama denganku "Ibu . . ." ucapku lirih.

"Kau!"

"Aku apa Sasuke? dimana dirimu selama ini, kau marah padaku karena aku sudah mempunyai anak? Kau marah karena Sai selalu berada di sampingku?"

Demi Tuhan aku masih kecil untuk mendengarkan pembicaraan mereka, aku takut, aku bingung, aku harus bagaimana?

**REN P.O.V End**

Bocah itu menutup telinga dengan kedua tangannya, matanya menutup rapat seolah jika ia membukanya kembali ia tidak akan melihat pemandangan seperti ini lagi, pemandangan dimana kedua orang dewasa di hadapannya telah melancarkan tatapan saling mengintimidasi.

"Hentikan, Teme! Chakramu terlalu kuat dan . . ." Naruto yang baru saja datang mengamati sosok bocah yang kini tengah menutupi telinga dan memejamkan matanya erat "Kalian membuatnya takut, Hei jagoan!" Naruto duduk untuk mensejajarakan tubuhnya dengan Ren "Paman di sini!"

"Paman Naruto!"

"Ren …!" tatapan Ino beralih pada putranya yang tengah memeluk Naruto, sedewasa apapun Ren ia tetaplah anak-anak, bagaimana ia bisa lupa akan hal itu? "Maafkan Ibu!"

Ren mengangguk dengan masih memeluk paman kesayangannya itu, "Pulanglah Ino-chan! Tidak akan terjadi apa-apa pada Ren! Aku berjanji padamu"

"Tapi . . . Naruto …"

"Kau masih harus mempersiapkan untuk perayaan kelulusannya, bukan?"

"_Aku tau di akan datang, aku merasakan chakranya tadi, itu mengapa aku tak mengijinkan Ren untuk keluar rumah tapi ketika aku keluar rumah untuk mencarinya, aku menemukan Ren sudah berhadapan dengan Sasuke!"_

"_Aku tau Ino-chan, aku akan menjamin bahwa Ren akan baik-baik saja, kau pulanglah! Biarkan dia tenang dulu! Aku juga akan mengurus Teme!"_

"Ino-chan?! Pulanglah!"

Ino mengangguk setuju, ia membelai lembut pipi putra semata wayangnya dan mengecupnya singkat "Ibu menyayangimu, Nak!"

Ia sekali lagi menatap sang anak iba, kemudian berjalan pergi meninggalkan area Training Ground ketiga tanpa melihat sosok Sasuke lagi, sementara itu pemuda Uchiha hanya mengalihkan pandangannya dari Ino pada sosok Naruto yang masih menenangkan Ren yang terlihat menangis.

"Tidak apa-apa, Ren! Hushhh~!"

"Paman, aku membuat ibu menangis!"

"Kau tau ibumu sangat mengkhawatirkanmu, Ren?! Ia sangat menyayangimu, jangan lagi bersikap seperti itu padanya, mengerti?"

Bocah itu mengangguk, melepas pelukannya pada Naruto dan menghapus jejak-jejak air mata yang masih mengalir dari kedua aquamarine miliknya.

"Aku prihatin jika suatu saat kau mempunyai anak, Teme! Kau tak pandai untuk menenangkan seorang anak kecil! Hahaha~"

"Diamlah, Dobe! Dia benar-benar tidak sopan pada ibunya sendiri, apa Sai tak pernah mengajarinya bagaimana cara bersikap pada orangtuanya sendiri?"

"Ayolah, Teme! Dia masih kecil, kau benar-benar tak memiliki selera humor sedikitpun hingga membuat anak angkatku menangis, kami bertiga yang patut di salahkan jika kau mencari siapa yang bersalah jika ia bersikap seperti itu pada Ino-chan! Aku, Shikamaru dan Sai yang membimbingnya, hampir semua waktunya ia habiskan bersama kami!"

"Aku tidak mempunyai ayah! Mungkin ayahku sudah meninggal atau ia adalah seorang pengecut yang begitu saja meninggalkanku dan Ibu, paman!"

**Deghhh~**

Kali ini pernyataan yang keluar dari mulut polos Ren yang membuat jantungnya berdetak tak beraturan. Apa yang sebenarnya telah terjadi? Bukankah anak itu adalah anak Ino dan Sai?

"Jadi, jangan menyalahkan ayahku karena sikap dan perilakuku, juga jangan menyalahkan paman Naruto atau paman Shikamaru, mereka telah mendidikku menjadi Shinobi yang baik hingga aku mendapatkan pelindung kepala yang kini tengah kupakai!"

Ren menatap Sasuke tak kalah dingin, tatapan yang sama seperti miliknya dulu. Tatapan penuh kerinduan, tatapan kesepian dan harapan "Ayah!"

_Ayah?_

_**Flashback**_

"_Sasuke-kun!"_

"_Hn~?"_

"_Kau mencintaiku?"_

_Keduanya berada di kamar Sasuke yang telah keluar dari Rumah sakit, sudah beberapa bulan ini semenjak ciuman pertama mereka di Rumah Sakit hubungan mereka menjadi semakin dekat seiring berjalannya waktu._

_Namun, ada sedikit yang mengganjal di hati wanita Yamanaka itu saat ini, pemuda yang bertelanjang dada di sampingnya ini tak pernah sekalipun menyatakan cinta padanya, lalu hubungan macam apa yang kini tengah mereka jalin sekarang._

_Mereka bertingkah layaknya sepasang kekasih, ciuman yang dilakukan secara intens serta tak jarang berakhir di tempat tidur._

_Alih-alih menjawab pertanyaan Ino, Sasuke malah 'menyerang' Ino dengan ciuman panasnya._

"_Sssaaaasuuh!"_

"_Aku akan pergi besok, Aku akan kembali, entah 5 tahun,10 tahun atau 15 tahun lagi! Apakah kau akan tetap menungguku?"_

"_Kenapa tiba-tiba? Kkaau …. Akan meninggalkanku?"_

_Sejenak pemuda itu terlihat berfikir, ia memandang lekat-lekat sosok cantik di sampingnya yang kini tubuh indahnya terbalut dengan selimut putih yang menutupi tubuh polosnya "Aku harus menyelesaikan semuanya, menebus semua kesalahanku dengan membantu pembangunan kembali desa-desa pasca peperangan! Kau akan tetap menungguku 'kan?"_

"_Sasuke-kun . . . ! tapi apa kau mencintaiku?"_

"_Aku tak perlu mengatakannya 'kan?" _

_Pemilik surai rambut raven itu mengecup kening, kedua mata, hidung dan berakhir di bibir Ino._

_Tak perlu untuk Ino mendapat jawaban dari pemuda itu, ia tau betul dengan perlakuannya pada dirinya selama ini itu adalah cerminan perasaan Sasuke, ia hanya perlu percaya bahwa pemuda itu akan kembali setelah semuanya usai, ia akan kembali untuknya, alasan ia kembali adalah dirinya._

_Dan Ino percaya Sasuke sangat mencintainya "Aku juga mencintaimu, Sasuke-kun!" bisiknya lirih di sela ciuman mereka._

_**Flashback End**_

"Kau ayahku! Aku tau itu, aku memang masih kecil tapi aku bukan anak yang bodoh untuk memahami semuanya!"

"Ren . . .!" desis Naruto, menatap anak didiknya tak percaya. Di hadapannya kini berdiri sosok Ren yang lain, sosok Ren yang menyerupai sahabatnya waktu kecil.

"Sharinganku telah aktif! Semakin aku meyakini bahwa aku adalah keturunan Uchiha!"

Anak itu ambruk, pertahananya runtuh seketika, bagaimanapun ia masih anak-anak untuk memahami semua ini, Sasuke tak mampu untuk berkata apa-apa lagi.

"Husssh~ jangan menangis, Ayahmu mempunyai alasan untuk pergi dari Konoha saat itu, nak! Katakan pada paman mengapa kau tak pernah menceritakan bahwa kau sudah bisa mengaktifkan sharinganmu dan telah mengetahui bahwa kau adalah keturunan Uchiha?!"

Bocah pirang itu terisak sedih, ia berusaha untuk menahan isakannya aquamarine itu memandang lekat-lekat biru sapphire milik Naruto tatkala Hokage muda itu menghapus jejak air mata dari sang bocah Uchiha. Hal yang seharusnya dilakukan oleh Sasuke yang menatap getir pemandangan di hadapannya.

"Aku tidak mau ibu mengetahui semua ini dan membuatnya menjadi sedih karena mengingat tentang seorang Uchiha Sasuke, setiap malam aku pasti melihat ibu memandangi langit, entah apa yang ia pikirkan saat itu namun, akhirnya aku mengetahui alasan mengapa ibu selalu melakukannya, ibu merindukanmu, Ayah! Apa kau tidak mencintai ibu hingga kau meninggalkannya begitu saja? kau tidak menginginkanku? Bahkan ketika aku lahir kau tidak datang, saat aku bisa berjalan, saat aku berbicara untuk pertama kali, saat aku mencari sosok seorang Ayah, Ayah Sai dengan setia berada di dekatku, membimbingku dan mengajariku berbagai hal, sesuatu yang seharusnya kau lakukan!"

Bak ditampar oleh kenyataan Sasuke benar-benar tidak bisa berkata apapun, pahit, sangat pahit, entah mengapa hatinya perih mendengar bocah itu berkata demikian, ada perasaan di dalam dirinya menginginkan untuk segera berlari dan memeluk anaknya. Anaknya? Menyebut bocah itu sebagai anak saja nyata-nyata membuat hatinya bergetar hebat.

Ia melangkahkan kakinya mendekat, mensejajarkan dirinya dengan berlutut kini ia dapat dengan jelas memandang buah hatinya bersama dengan Ino, mata aquamarine, rambut pirangnya dan kulit putih yang sama seperti miliknya, ia anak yang tampan, dengan seksama Sasuke mengamati sang putra "Maafkan aku!"

Lembut ia mengusap pucuk kepala Ren, membuat anak itu menatap dalam satu Onyx mata sang ayah "Maafkan aku, andai saja aku tau bahwa ibumu tengah mengandungmu aku pasti tidak akan pergi, andai saja aku lebih cepat kembali maka aku tak akan kehilangan moment bersamamu, n …n nak!"

Sasuke nampak susah untuk mengucapkannya, membuat Naruto mau tak mau tertawa geli melihat perilaku sahabatnya itu.

"Kau bahagia, Ren?" Naruto memandang sang anak angkat bahagia, pria pirang itu kemudian berdiri dan merapikan jubah kebesarannya yang sedikit kusut karena ia duduki tadi.

"Sangat bahagia, paman!"

Bocah kecil itu lantas menubruk tubuh kekar Sasuke, ia memeluk erat sosok yang selama 2 tahun ini ia rindukan, ayah kandungnya. 2 tahun sudah ia telah dapat mengaktifkan Sharingannya, 4 tahun sudah ia menyadari bahwa sang ibu dan orang yang ia anggap sebagai ayahnya itu tidak mempunyai hubungan apapun, dan semuanya berakhir dengan indah, ayah kandungnya berada di hadapannya sekarang, Ninja kelas S, Sannin dan keturunan Uchiha satu-satunya yang masih tersisa.

"Ayah!"

Berkali-kali sebutan itu ia ucapkan dan berkali-kali itu juga Sasuke merasakan getaran aneh di hatinya, ia sangat menyukai sebutan barunya itu! ia telah menjadi ayah sekarang, ayah dari seorang putra yang luar biasa.

"Hari ini aku lulus akademi dan Kami-sama memberikan kado terindah padaku, paman!"

Tak ada lagi ucapan kesedihan dari bocah kecil itu lagi, kini keceriaannya telah kembali. Untung saja Gen milik Ino mendominasi dalam diri bocah itu jadi ia tak harus direpotkan dengan kekeras kepalaan seorang keturunan Uchiha lagi, fikir Naruto. ia tersenyum pada sahabatnya "Sudah ku bilang, kau harus bertahan disini saat itu, Teme! Mengingat bagaimana kau dan Ino-chan terlalu sering menghabiskan waktu kalian sendirian, sudah dapat ditebak akan membuahkan hasil!"

**Pletakkk!**

Naruto mendapatkan hadiah jitakan keras dari Kunoichi berambut pink yang entah darimana datangnya tiba-tiba telah berada di hadapannya "Sakura-chan!"

"Jangan berkata macam-macam di hadapan anak angkatku, Naru-baka!" pekik Sakura kesal. Ia kemudian memandang lembut Sasuke yang kini telah berdiri meletakkan tangannya pada pundak sang putra.

"Selamat datang Sasuke-kun!"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Aku kembali Ino"

"Sasuke?!"

Ino sudah akan menutup pintu kembali jika tangan pemuda itu tak menahanya, air matanya meleleh memandang pria yang sangat ia rindukan itu.

"Sasuke!"

"Ayah pulang bu, ibu adalah alasan untuk ayah pulang! Ibu mau memaafkan ayah 'kan?"

Sang putra keluar dari persembunyiannya di belakang sang ayah, ia menyeringai jahil manakala melihat sang ibu sudah mendelik tajam padanya. Ino tau betul bahwa anaknya ini cerdas juga jahil, perpaduan sempurna antara gen Uchiha dan Yamanaka "Ren!"

"Maafkan aku telah bersikap seperti tadi padamu, Ino! maafkan aku karena telah meninggalkanmu dan tak mengetahui bahwa kita telah mempunyai anak sepertinya!" ia memandang buah hati mereka dan tersenyum "Maafkan aku karena tidak ada saat kau membutuhkanku saat kau mengandung, melahirkan, bahkan saat ia berbicara untuk pertama kalinya dan berjalan, aku tidak ada saat ia masuk akademi dan membiarkan orang lain menggantikan posisiku, maafkan aku karena tak kunjung kembali, Ino!"

Ino menatap tak percaya apa yang ia lihat dan dengarkan saat ini, Sasuke bisa berbicara sepanjang ini padanya?

"Sasuke-kun?"

"Aku kembali untukmu dan Ren, Ino …! Aku mencintaimu!"

Blush~ rona kemerahan menghiasi pipi sang wanita bunga, tangisan penuh kebahagiaannya pecah begitu saja, ia memeluk sosok di hadapannya erat "Kenapa begitu lama, Sasuke-kun?! kenapa?"

Dari kejauhan Sai, Yamanaka Shion dan Ren yang diam-diam telah masuk ke dalam rumah tersenyum melihat pemandangan di depan mereka.

Dan pada akhirnya selalu Cintalah yang menjadi alasan seseorang untuk kembali lagi ke tempat semuanya berawal layaknya kisah cinta Sasuke dan Ino.

**Wink!**

Ren mengedipkan sebelah matanya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**The End**

* * *

**Rush? Tidak ada feel sama sekali? Typo bertebaran? Ahh, maafkan saya! Ini adalah hasil kefrustasian saya akibat tidak adanya asupan fict SasuIno terbaru ****.**

**Dedicated for SasuIno lovers! Keep Calm and love Sasuino till the end *ohh udah end ya?* =_=**

**Enjoy ^^**

**#Vale**


End file.
